After the end
by Bubblesswimmer
Summary: Everyone wants a continuation of Wanda's story. What becomes of Burns? Her and Ian? Human kind in general? I'm going to write my version. I'll try to stick to the facts as best as I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I tried to find a fanfic that covered this, but no one seemed to have done it, so I thought, "Hey, maybe I could do that…" **

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing and you know it. This story belongs to me no more than Disney land does.**

I returned to the caves along with my group and the group that Burns belonged to. We were going to introduce everyone and share the good news. I couldn't believe it. This was so wonderful! The resistance was stronger than I thought!

I briefly wondered if Jared would make them wear blindfolds, but I dismissed the thought as soon as it came; they were humans, there was nothing for them to mistrust. Well, except for Burns maybe, but I had a feeling that Nate would defend him.

Just now, Burns moved to stand next to me where I walked beside Ian. He asked, "So, what made you decide to turn against our fellow souls?"

I didn't really want to answer that, but… "That's a long story. It boils down to loving a handful of humans, both from my previous host's memories and from my own." I gave Ian's hand a squeeze. "What about you?" You give some, you get some.

"Well, it started out with Nate capturing me, but I found the humans fascinating. After awhile, I wanted to help them. I became great friends with Nate, too. So, who are these humans you're so attached to?"

"My previous host's brother, Jamie. I used to love her lover, Jared. You met him. I developed strong feelings for Melanie, too. She was my previous host. She stayed long after insertion and after awhile, I didn't want to get rid of her. You met her, too."

At that point, Ian added, "And me." He wrapped an arm around my small shoulders.

Ignoring Ian, Burns asked, "So, you told them the secret? Why?"

"I loved Melanie too much. I wanted to give her body back. In fact, the plan was for me to die, but all of these people wouldn't let that happen. They found me an empty host and now here I am."

I couldn't help smiling up at Ian. He replied in kind.

Burns looked surprised, "That's a huge sacrifice, but I'm glad they put you in a new body. You mentioned another soul living with your group of humans… ?"

"Yeah; Sunny. She kind of has a similar situation with love. Besides, we failed to bring her human back, so there's no harm in keeping her. Often though, we remove the soul and send them to a different planet, so that the human can come back."

"You're bringing back the human race."

"Yes. I think this planet is rightfully theirs and there's something about humans that other hosts just don't have."

He nodded, clearly in agreement. That was good. He said, "I look forward to spending time with you and this Sunny." Then, he dropped back to walk with Nate and Jared.

Ian commented, "Friendly."

I grinned, "All souls are."

"Of course. So, where do you think Jeb will have them sleep?"

"Well, seeing as we'll be moving back to the bedrooms, the game room will be open."

"I'm glad I won't be the one on the ground."

"I can't imagine anyone would be. Let's walk with Mel."

"Ugh. She still doesn't like me. I swear, she's protective of you."

I giggled, "She's like a sister to me. And besides, you used her body to kiss me before."

"True, but that doesn't change anything."

"Okay. Now, let's go talk to her."

A moment later, Melanie said, "Hey, Wanda." She just nodded at Ian.

I said, "Do you know why we're taking such a slow pace?"

"We're in a larger group now. Harder to keep together. Besides, I doubt you would be able to run much more. Your legs are so short you have to take twice as many strides as anyone else."

"Yeah, but I still feel like I should be able to run the way I did in your body."

She smiled, more understanding than anyone else would have been. Then, she released Jared's hand and asked Ian, "Do you mind if I have Wanda to myself for a moment?"

Both men nodded, although I think Mel would have gone ahead anyway. She pulled me out of earshot and asked, "How are things with you and Ian? Your thoughts were so strong in my body and now you seem so timid. I wish I could still hear your thoughts."

"I think that Ian doesn't want to rush me. Besides, this body, isn't used to feeling such love."

"Well, it better get adjusted."

I smiled, "You know, I wish I could hear your thoughts, too, but sometimes your actions and expressions are enough, having shared them for so long."

"I wish it were that easy for me. It's odd to be able to look at you."

"And you, too." We laughed together.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Mel said, "Hey, I think I see it in the distance!"

**What do you think? Any ooc? If you have suggestions let me know; I'm open to ideas, but I have a relatively clear plan to start with.**

**Review please. Flames welcome if neccissary.**


	2. Return to the caves

**I wish I could update faster, but I'm doing my best. Without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine and you know it.**

Jared actually did insist on blindfolding Burns. There was an argument which he won. I didn't get involved although my name was mentioned several times.

Finally we made I back inside. The only person near entrance was Jamie. He in the larger group and apparently chose to ignore the added numbers. He said to us, "Back so soon?"

Mel answered, "We had a bit of a change of plans. Would you run and get Jeb and the others for us please?"

He nodded and was gone in a minute. We waited patiently. While he was gone, Burns removed the blindfold and a few of the new humans looked around wonder. Nate said, "Our hide-out isn't quite so nice. In fact it's an abandoned Amish town. The aliens didn't find it to their liking without our modern technology."

Ian quietly explained what an Amish settlement was to me. It didn't sound like the most ideal life.

Eventually, Jamie arrived with Jeb, Doc, Sharon, Maggie, and ten others. I noticed Sunny hovering near the back with Kyle. I wanted to tell her about Burns, but I stayed with Mel and Ian.

Jeb smiled, "Well, this is a surprise. I've never had so many visitors in my place before, that's for sure. You're welcome to stay for as long as you wish. I'll give you a tour as soon as we're done introducing ourselves. I'm Jeb. This is Doc, Sharon, Maggie, Sunny, Kyle, Lily, Lacey, Jamie, Trudy, Aaron, Brandt, and Paige. I see you've already met this lot, and there are more of us. It's great to see how strong the resistance is. And you all are?"

The presence of his gun was still quite noticeable despite his light tone.

Nate introduced his company with Burns last, just like before. There was a ripple of interest and surprise, but Jeb silenced them and said, "Well, come now. We have a vast cave system to show you around. Don't want you getting lost."

They followed him and a few of the other humans tagged along. After they disappeared down a tunnel, Sunny cried, "Oh Wanda! I can't believe that Burns is like us! And more humans! This is wonderful!"

I saw Kyle and Ian exchange a look, but I couldn't tell what it meant. Ian took my hand and said, "Let's go get something to eat. I think the raid will be held off for a few more days. And even then, I thing Jeb will want you around for as long as Burns is here."

"Okay. Coming with us, Sunny? Kyle?"

She looked at Kyle who nodded. They followed us down the tunnel. When we reached the mess hall we sat with Andy and Lily. Ian asked, "So did we miss anything?"

Andy frowned, "Well, we're worrying about a cave-in near the south tunnel."

"WHAT?" Ian cried, "Wouldn't it have been a good idea to tell us that before we had time to wander in that direction?!"

Lily said, "Must have slipped their minds. I heard you came in with a very interesting crowd."

Kyle chuckled, "Interesting and good news for all of human civilization."

I asked, "What if it caves while Doc is down there?"

Sunny said, "Isn't there another way out down there?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Ian just smiled and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "Always worrying about everyone else. You should think of the danger for someone of your size getting caught near a cane-in."

I shrugged, feeling my cheeks heat up at his touch in public. We continued to chat with the others and I filled them in on what I could about Burns. Finally, Ian and I went back to our room. I was so tired; this body tires much faster than Mel's.

**I promise there are longer chapters and more interesting ones coming up. I'm open to suggestions though. What do you think?**

**Review please!**


	3. In Doc's care again

**Thanks reviewers whose names I can't remember. By the way, everyone else, I am very open to flames if you feel the need to torch me and my story.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned this there would be a sequel to the book. So, no, I don't.**

The following day, I went to work in the kitchen with Lily, Ian, and Mel. We worked in silence for awhile. Then Lily asked, "How much freedom does Burns have?"

Ian replied, "I think Jeb gave him as much freedom as Nate and the others."

Mel said, "Well, if he's as trustworthy as Wanda, then there's nothing to worry about."

Ian said, "I don't trust him."

I asked, "Why not?"

He shrugged. I got the feeling that there was something he didn't want to say. Mel gave him an odd look that I couldn't place. Perhaps it was questioning?

I continued pounding the dough and the conversation soon changed. We discussed normal cave gossip and happening as if there was no difference, such as how long it would be before we went on a raid.

We had been working for well more two hours when suddenly, Ian cried out in pain. He had been cutting vegetables for lunch. In an instant, I knew what must have happened. I grabbed a towel and went to him.

Sue enough, he had cut himself with the knife. I said, "We have to get you to Doc. You need some heal."

He nodded, and with the towel wrapped around his index finger, we set off through the caves. As we were entering the south tunnel, he joked, we're usually going this way for you. This is quite the turn-around."

I frowned, "I liked it the other way. Less worry."

He laughed. "I'm not mortally wounded. It'll be okay." I just nodded.

We were half way through the tunnel, when I stopped walking. The ground was shaking. I said, "Ian, the wall on the right-" I got no further. My words were cut off as part of the ceiling and a huge portion of the wall splintered, then caved in. I screamed, as some of the boulders flew at me. I was knocked off my feet and knew from the pressure, that some of the rocks were on top of me. I choked on the dusty air.

I heard Ian calling my name, just before I blacked out.

I woke up slowly and opened my eyes. I was lying on a cot and a crowd of people were standing over me. I saw Ian, Doc and Mel. The others were further away. Dumbly, I asked, "What happened?"

Ian said, "The wall of the tunnel caved in. You were half buried in the ruble. Broke a few ribs, got bloodied up. I couldn't move the rocks with my injured hand, so I clambered over them as best as I could, then went to find Doc. I told him what had happened and he told me to heal my own hand."

Doc smiled at that.

Mel said, "We can't send you anywhere without something happening!"

Jamie said, "It's amazing you survived! Doc moved a bunch of the rocks himself, then came running out of the tunnel, yelling for help. About ten of us went in and more followed later. We got you out after five minutes, but then we kept moving the rocks because we had to clear the tunnel. That's when we realized that the cave-in had opened up new tunnels. A bunch of people are exploring them now."

"Wow." I murmured. I wonder how much space there is in those new caves.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been forever and a day, but here it is!:**

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Meyer I would have better things to do.**

Doc instructed me to stay on bed rest for at leas twenty-four hours and kept me in the south caves because he knew that I would try to help someone and over-exert myself if he let me go.

Ian tried to stay with me, but at about noon, I ordered him to go eat. While he was gone, Burns came in.

I smiled. "Hi. How are you liking it here?"

"It's good. Your human friends are very trusting for the most part. I like your company better though. I'm not used to other souls right now, but I find I like another soul with the same views as me. This planet isn't it ours, but we should be allowed to enjoy it in the place of the humans who've passed on."

"Have you spent much time with Sunny?"

"Not yet. I helped explore your new caves. They're just as amazing as what you already had."

"Oh, tell me more!"

"Well, Jeb says that they have multiplied the space by five."

"Five! That's great!"

"Yeah. We've hung lamps every fifteen feet and mirrors are starting to go up. Nate and Jeb are having discussions about something, but they aren't publicizing it."

"Thanks." I had nothing else to say.

He asked, "So, do you and Sunny stay together?"

"No," I snorted. "She has Kyle and I have Ian.

"Is it actually serious between you or are you just-"

I cut him off, "There is no other for me. Same for Sunny."

"Okay." He didn't look happy.

A minute after that, Doc said, "I'd like you to go now, Burns. I want to check Wanda over."

When Burns left and Doc started checking my ribs, he said, "Watch out for Burns. I think you've given him reason to dislike Ian."

"What?"

"Burns is looking for a soul partner and you've caught his eye. Just talk to Mel or something. She's a suspicious girl."

I changed the subject, "Did you know that about the new caves?"

"Yes and more. Jeb and Nate want to move all of the known human population in. It's not so much a discussion as working out the details. One group at a time will come, starting with the rest of Nate's."

"Wow. That's a lot of space."

"And an even bigger need for a raid. It'll probably be launched in a few days, sending the original group."

That's when Ian made his grand entrance. He announced, "Burns really doesn't like me. He just gave me a nasty glare in the tunnel. Hey Doc, Wanda. What's up?"

Doc answered, "I'm checking Wanda over and filling her in on the new caves. I assume you heard the rumors while you were eating?"

"Straight from the Jamie channel."

"Good. What do you think?"

"It's a good thing raids are easy now because we're going to have to send two raids out in opposite directions at the same time to make up for time. Plus, I'm glad there are two new cold and hot rivers. With so many people coming in an extra bathroom will be great!"

**I'm a little out of practice, so I'm sorry if anyone is ooc. Please review! Tell me if there is anything you want to happen.**


	5. travel plans and other plans

**I'm trying to be faster about updating now. I had a glorious review asking me not to wait for eternity and a day to go by before posting, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and never will be.**

When I finally got out of Doc's care, I went straight back to work with Ian. However, people were helping me even more than usual and I didn't feel very helpful. Fieldwork is not my forte.

Fortunately, I had only been struggling along for a little over an hour when Jeb, Burns and Nate came into the field. Jeb said, "Everyone, get to the game room within the next twenty minutes because this is my house and I say so."

I looked at Ian. He shrugged.

At the appointed time everyone in the caves, including Nate's group were gathered together. Jeb announced, "Due to the space provided by the new caves we have estimated that there is enough room to move all the other groups in here. We will start by going to the rest of Nate's group and continue to go out to different groups once a week at the most. Our total population will become ninety-five. That means more raids, but we can manage. In a few years we may not even hide any more, for all we know!"

Kyle gave a snort of doubt.

Nate stepped up, "Three of my group will go with me tomorrow when I travel back to our old hide-out. Are there any who would like to volunteer? From either party?"

Burns put his hand in the air. So did the man called Rob. The last of their group was Evan, the one who probably wanted to see his Ellen again.

Jared and Melanie both put their hands up next. Seeing Mel's hand up, I followed suit and Ian was half a beat behind me.

"Good," Jeb said, "Even numbers and not too many. Let's keep it that way. All eight of you meet with me afterward."

After the rest of the residents had filed out, I stood with Burns, Evan, Rob, Nate, Jared, Mel, Ian, and Jeb.

Jared asked me, "Are you sure you want to do this? You just-"

Holding Ian's hand tightly, I told him quietly, but firmly, "Yes. I'm recovered and this is important to me."

That was the only challenge I got and it seemed half-hearted.

Jared said to the whole group, "We won't be able to take the jeep."

Nate offered, "We have a van hidden not far from that other cave of yours."

Ian stepped forward, "Great. So what time should we meet out front tomorrow?"

"Mid-morning, around nine would be good." Nate replied.

"Is that all we need to know?" I asked.

Jeb suggested, "Don't get killed."

Mel responded, "We'll try." I couldn't agree more.

That night while I was packing a backpack in our room, Ian said, "What do you think of Burns?"

I shot him a look of surprise. "He's nice and thoughtful. Why?"

"Well, he doesn't treat everyone quite like he treats you."

"What? Is he rude? I'm sorry that he singled me out because of my true form."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I'm just worried about you putting your trust in him." He pulled me into a hug, but it felt strained. There was more to this than he wanted to say.

Trying to make him feel more at ease, I changed the subject, "It'll be fun seeing the other hide-outs, don't you think? And we get to stay together. We won't ride in separate vehicles on these outings."

"Yeah…"

**How was that? It felt a little choppy, but I can't be sure. Any suggestions, requests? You know what to do; review! Oh and a huge thanks to all my reveiwers. It amused me that you all caught onto the deal with Burns, but don't forget; if it comes to a fight Ian would win, but Burns is a soul and probably wouldn't fight and Wanda wouldn't let it happen. Hmm, that gives me more to think about…  
**

**Review please!**


End file.
